Grilled Cheesus
Grilled Cheesus is the third episode of Glee's second season and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on October 5, 2010. Finn has an existential crisis when he believes he sees the face of Jesus in his grilled cheese sandwich. Meanwhile, the rest of the kids rally around Kurt after his father, Burt, has a heart attack, which leads to a larger discussion among the group about their own theology. Series co-creator Ryan Murphy predicted the episode would be Glee’s most controversial to date, as it focuses on religion and what God means to the members of the Glee Club. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot Finn, hungry, makes himself a grilled cheese sandwich. When he takes it from the toaster, he believes he can see the face of Jesus toasted onto it. Idolizing it, he asks for three prayers to be granted: for the school football team win a game, for his girlfriend Rachel Berry to let him get to second base with her and for him to be reinstated as the quarterback. Later, in glee club, Puck sings Only the Good Die Young. When his first prayer comes true, he takes it as a confirmation of the grilled cheese's holiness, and asks the glee club to join him in honoring Jesus through song. Rachel, shocked by Finn's newfound religious beliefs, has a heart to heart with him. She explains that, once "she has won a bunch of Tony's and is 25 and ready to have intercourse and babies", she needs to know that they will be raised in the Jewish faith. Finn, shocked that he will have to wait 9 years to have sex with Rachel, distractedly agrees. Rachel, satisfied, suggests that they lie down on the bed, to which Finn happily agrees. Saying that she wants to give Finn something in return for what he's given her, Rachel places Finn's hands on her breasts, thus granting his second prayer. with Tina and Quinn.]] Club member Kurt Hummel is devastated when his father Burt suffers a heart attack. Kurt's best friend, Mercedes, sings Whitney Houston's I Look to You to him, hoping he will find strength in faith; however, Kurt reveals he is an atheist, due to the prosecution of his homosexuality. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, also an atheist, takes umbrage at the glee club singing religious songs and has Kurt make a formal complaint. When confronted by guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, Sue admits that as a child, she prayed that God would cure her sister Jean, who has Down syndrome. Her prayers went unanswered, leading her to conclude that God does not exist. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn pray for Burt, with Rachel singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? from Yentl at his bedside. Kurt is resistant, and at glee club rehearsal sings The Beatles' I Want to Hold Your Hand, stating that his faith takes the form of love for his father. He is convinced by Mercedes to attend her church, where the choir sings Bridge Over Troubled Water and Mercedes asks the congregation to pray for Burt. Finn's remaining prayers also come true, however his reinstatement as quarterback occurs when his replacement Sam Evans is injured during a game, dislocating his shoulder. Finn feels responsible and confesses his guilt to Emma, who tells him it is unlikely God is communicating with him through a grilled cheese sandwich. A despondent Finn doubts his newfound faith and sings R.E.M.'s Losing My Religion. At Burt's bedside, Kurt tells his still unconscious father that while he is an atheist, he feels he should have accepted his friends' prayers, since it was about his father and not him. As Kurt cries, Burt begins to regain consciousness and is able to squeeze his son's hand. .]] Meanwhile, Sue visits Jean in her residential home and discusses God with her sister. Jean expresses her belief that "God doesn't make mistakes" and asks Sue if she may pray for her, and Sue accepts. Later, the glee club comes together to sing Joan Osborne's ''One of Us, all wearing white and black. Sue watches the performance, but tells Will she will not report him for allowing a religious song. At home, Finn eats the remainder of the grilled cheese sandwich. Songs Cast Guest Stars * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Co-Stars * Adam Kolkin as Little Kurt * Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester Trivia *Finn's grilled cheese sandwich was actually two to three weeks old, yet he still ate it at the end of the episode. *This is the first time Kurt and Quinn sing in Season Two. *To make the imprint of Jesus on the cheese sandwich, production designers used an imprint marker. *Food stylist Lisa Barnett made over a hundred grilled sandwiches with the imprint of Jesus on it. *Cory said that if he could ask "Grilled Cheesus" one wish, he would wish for a time machine. *The episode was watched by 11.20 million viewers. *Chris Colfer's performance in this episode was submitted for the 2011 Emmy's, which made him earn the award. *This episode was originally rumoured to be called 'Faith' but was later renamed to 'Grilled Cheesus'. *Kurt's line "I hope our genuflection to the great Spaghetti Monster in the sky doesn't take too long" is a reference to a parodic religion called Pastafarianism that "believes" in a god shaped like a flying spaghetti. Errors *Despite the religious songs almost becoming banned in this episode, in an earlier episode, Figgins said that the Glee Club was only allowed to sing religious songs. This is one of many contradictions that is exhibited during the show. *In the scene where Rachel reveals to Finn she does not plan to have sex until the age of 25, both characters seem to have forgotten she lied to Finn and told him that she had slept with Jesse St. James in The Power of Madonna. However, we see in the eighth episode of the second season, a flashback of Rachel telling Finn the truth, with the time Dom this event unknown. This flashback could have taken place between this episode and The Power Of Madonna. *Emma mentions that former football coach Ken Tanaka would chew his toenails instead of watching the game but it is revealed in “Mash-up” that Ken doesn’t have any toenails. However, the term “chew his toenails off“ is a figure of speech implying a person would rather carry out that act than undertake a task they hate doing. Therefore, Emma could have just been implying that Ken hates watching the games. *Emma tells Finn that a 300 pound left tackle broke Sam's shoulder, yet left tackle is an offensive position. It was actually the cornerback who had been cheating right all night. *Kurt is seen in French class in this episode. However, he is seen in Will's Spanish class on other occasions, such as in Michael. Quotes Gallery 284px-Glee-2-ep-3-grilled-cheesus.jpg Kurtgrilled cheesus.jpg Thankyougrilledcheesus.gif S02E03-Grilled Cheesus.jpg Glee-grilled-cheesus-recap.jpg Grilled cheesus13.jpg Thank you Grilled Cheesus.gif Cgrilled cheesus.png Grilled Cheesus.JPG Rachel-finn-grilledcheesus.jpg GrilledCheesusFurt.jpg S02e03-grilled-cheesus-kurt-burt-i-wanna-hold-your-hand.jpg Grilled cheesus.gif WemmaGrilledChessus.jpg S3 Grilled Cheesus 12.jpg GrilledCheesus18.jpg Glee 2x03 grilled cheesus vose2.jpg Kurt en sue grilled cheesus.jpg Glee grilledcheesus 1.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg Prayingtogrilledcheese.jpg BD9pVFNCcAADv5P.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo14 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m25s215.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m29s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m22s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m20s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m13s93.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m16s123.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m11s71.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m09s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m05s10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m03s246.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m57s111.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m53s68.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m40s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m27s72.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m24s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m22s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m20s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m17s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m10s157.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m14s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m30s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m22s164.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m16s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m09s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m59s196.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m50s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m46s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m43s40.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m38s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m34s211.jpg Tumblr myqre2Pmwu1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr myqre2Pmwu1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr myqrn4GpXF1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr myqrn4GpXF1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr lg24rwfQUk1qa9b02o1 500.gif Tumblr l9sjvoEYbm1qa9d23o1 250.gif glee203_200.jpg i look to you.png Ilooktoyou.png ilook2u.png I Look To Youx.jpg ILTYTuinn.jpg ILTYMercedes.jpg Ep 3 papa can you hear me 4.png papa can you hear me.png Papa, Can You Hear Me 2.jpg tumblr l9vlwsx4Ve1qbekp6o1 500.png papa can you hear me rachel.jpg papacanyouhearme.png Kurt Hold Hand.jpg 009.jpg Glee - I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg Glee-i-want-to-hold-your-hand-kurt.jpg Kurt I Want to Hold Your Hand.jpg Quinn( IWTHYH).jpg Kurthold.gif Artie(IWTHYH).jpg Will(IWTHYH).jpg Kurt(IWTHYH).jpg Brittinacry.gif IWHYHKurt.jpg IRWHYH.jpg glee203 518.jpg losing my religion.png Losing My Religion.jpg normal glee203 155.jpg our-favorite-numbers-from-glee-season-2-vol-1-753-image_gallery_3047_glee-losing-my-religion.jpg Bridge Over Troubled Water.jpg Images (1)S.jpg Kurtchurch1.jpg 556613 1286656090013 full.jpg glees2e308.jpg s320x240898.jpg tumblr l9vmw1zawr1qbekp6o1 500.png Bridge over troubled water.jpg brigde.png bridge over.png One-of-Us-glee-16156310-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16156320-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16157666335-2100-1454.jpg Tumblr_ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3_250.gif One of us2.jpg ONNNNEEEOFFFFUSSS.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m30s82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m13s193.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m11s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m04s102.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m02s73.jpg OOU2.jpg Tumblr n0r4yzlCRE1toeqlfo2 250.gif Tumblr n0r4yzlCRE1toeqlfo1 250.gif tumblr_mjn11i86qB1qclui7o1_250gc1.gif tumblr_mjn11i86qB1qclui7o2_250gc2.gif tumblr_mjn11i86qB1qclui7o3_250gc3.gif gc4.gif tumblr_n5hp2t9Tc81txbrc2o1_250sam1.gif tumblr_n5hp2t9Tc81txbrc2o2_250sam2.gif tumblr_n5hp2t9Tc81txbrc2o4_250sam3.gif tumblr_n5hp2t9Tc81txbrc2o3_250sam4.gif Tumblr naw59z5NF01ti13y5o4 250.gif Tumblr naw59z5NF01ti13y5o3 250.gif Tumblr naw59z5NF01ti13y5o2 250.gif Tumblr naw59z5NF01ti13y5o1 250.gif tumblr_nftpzaQoZg1ti13y5o1_250.gif tumblr_nftpzaQoZg1ti13y5o2_250.gif tumblr_nftpzaQoZg1ti13y5o3_250.gif tumblr_nftpzaQoZg1ti13y5o4_250.gif tumblr_nhesd25yj21qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhesd25yj21qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhesd25yj21qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhesd25yj21qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Burt Grilled Cheesus.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes